the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Standhaft Garithos I
page is being edited. Please do not alter it. "Until my dying breath, I will defend all Humanity and the Grand Alliance of Lordaeron. By the grave of my father and by my noble birth, this I swear." -Standhaft Garithos Standhaft Garithos was a human noble of mixed birth that rose to become the first true king of Lordaeron since Terenas Menethil II and the primary proponent of the Grand Alliance's reclamation of the Eastern Kingdoms. Standhaft Garithos reunited, rallied, and restored the various broken factions across the Eastern Kingdoms under the old banner of the Grand Alliance of Lordaeron. Under his leadership, the Silverhand was reforged into the Blackhand, dramatically altering the the paladin order and conventional worship of the Light across the Eastern Kingdoms. At the culmination of Fourth Great War during the Third Battle for Lordaeron City, he died fighting the Banshee Sylvanas Windrunner. Despite his death, the Alliance was ultimately victorious and an age of honour and justice not known since before the First Great War ensued. 'Personality and Appearance' Possessed of great courage and determination, Standhaft was a brave and bold man. His family was paramount and his friends were held in high esteem, and he held close to his heart the ideals of valour and honour. Though he was a devout follower of the Holy Light, his beliefs were colored by his father's ruthlessness and grave views on the world and further by the very harsh realities of Azeroth following the opening of the Dark Portal. Standhaft Garithos was a man whose actions bespoke the conviction and determination of his beliefs. Some viewed him as zealous in his unwavering pursuit to destroy the fulcrum of true evil and some others viewed him as heroic for the very same things. ''"Born in the South to die in the North." -Tattooed on Standhaft's left arm'' Standhaft Garithos was a brutishly large man, whose presence spoke of training from an early age. His strikes were as an avalanche unleashed and his guard was as unbreakable as the mountains. Few men in the realm could match his natural strength. The seed of his father could be seen clearly in him, as he was his father's spitting image. The powerful jaw of the Garithos line and even Grand Marshal Othmar's grave visage were passed to him. 'History' He was born of both Lordaeron and Stormwind blood, heir to the Barony of Blackwood in northeast Lordaeron near the border with Quel'thalas and grew to be a stalwart patriot of his respective homelands and of the Grand Alliance. While technically the heir to the Barony of Blackwood, the town and all its vassals were destroyed in the Second War, and again in the Third War, so there remained nothing left to inherit save for ruined and plagued land. Standhaft inherited no men-at-arms or any lands save for a small manor in Stormwind. As such, Standhaft, while born of a great legacy, occupied a position little higher than a landed knight when he first came of age. 'Early Life' Standhaft was born the only child of Baron Othmar Garithos and Lady Leliana Hannelore Manstein. The love of the two nobles was not one to last, however, and soon after Standhaft's birth Othmar returned to Lordaeron where he rebuilt Blackwood while Leliana remained in Garithos' manor at Stormwind with their son. Growing up in Stormwind during the aftermath of the Second War, Standhaft came to know the tales of all the valiant Alliance heroes and began to venerate them from an early age. The Lion, Anduin Lothar, and the wielder of the Broken Sword, Turaylon. Daelin Proudmoore, master of the seas, and Danath Trollbane, slayer of trolls and orcs alike. His mother was a woman of strong piety and began from the start to instill in her young boy a strong faith. And then at the age of six, he began to summer away with his father who fanned the spark of Stormwind's martial nature into the flames of an unwavering warrior. 'Legacy of Othmar' Oathkeeper, Patron Saint of the Unwavering Warrior Othmar sent his son to the safety of Stormwind when the Scourge of Lordaeron first began. When King Terenas Menethil II died, many crumbled in despair and were dispatched with great ease by the traitor prince Arthas. With Uther the Lightbringer's death and the shattering of the Silverhand, it seemed there were fewer and fewer men with the courage to defend Lordaeron from the darkness and, indeed, many nobles fled south with their men-at-arms to other kingdoms or west across the sea with Jaina Proudmoore rather than stand and fight. Yet, even with little to no support and against such overwhelming odds, Grand Marshal Othmar Garithos made good on his vow to defend mankind and fought an unwinnable war first against the undead scourge and then against the demonic armies of the Burning Legion. Where 10,000 years ago the night elf empire and all its allies were shattered by the Burning Legion, Othmar rallied the broken armies of Lordaeron and matched the Burning Legion's advances move by move, meter by bloody meter. He struck impossible victories against the Burning Legion when he halted their advance at Thoradin's Wall, and when he recaptured Dalaran and Captial City. Eventually, the dreadlord Detheroc was able to force Othmar to capitulate through the use of his dark powers where military strategy had failed. Othmar was briefly freed from this mind control by Sylvanas Windrunner. Together they formed an alliance and retook Capital City again from the dreadlord Balnazzar, but Othmar was betrayed and murdered by the banshee Sylvanas on the twilight of the battle. Blackwood did not survive the Third War, though when precisely it was destroyed is unclear. Rather than lose hope, a fourteen year old Standhaft turned his anguish to hatred. He closed his heart to the pain and swore to venerate his father's memory, to finish the mission that his father began, and to devote his enitre life to leading and protecting his people. Though some forgot Othmar's achievements and sacrifice, Standhaft did not. All of the Eastern Kingdoms might have fallen without Othmar's valiant defense and though his ultimate mission was a failure, the son would see it finished. 'Setting Westfall to Rights' section is undergoing a complete overhaul. Martial and tactical training consumed Standhaft's life for the following five years until the Lich King's undead forces attacked Stormwind directly. At this point, Standhaft joined the Stormwind Army as a knight. During the Northrend campaign he rose to the rank of Knight-Captain and was appointed command of Stormwind's 71st Infantry Battalion which would later adopt the sobriquet of the Blackwood Brigade. Standhaft proved to commendable leader of men and a supreme warrior in his own right. His own unwavering determination to defeat evil in the face of terror and overwhelming odds inspired the soldiers following him to greater acts of valor. Many of them chose to enter into Standhaft's personal service after the war. is a work in progress. This section should document Standhaft's rise as an Alliance champion and roughly covers the time passed during WotLK, cataclysm, and the earlier parts of MoP. 'Cleansing Duskwood' is a work in progress. This section should document Standhaft's return to his father's mission to defend Lordaeron, mankind, and the Alliance. 'Defending Redridge' Coming Soon... 'The Blackhand' 'Lady Prestor' 'The Burning Crusade' 'WotLK' 'The Fourth Great War' 'Legacy' Quotes -"I will crush every foe, slay every beast, and destroy all who dare stand against me. Every fallen enemy will know that they have faced something indestructible." -"Let justice fall!" -"For Lordaeron! For Stormwind! For the Alliance!" -"Let me show you my Compassion, traitor." -"I am a man of Virtue. Compassion. Tenacity. Respect." -"Light save all the Grand Alliance." 'Trivia' -Standhaft is a badass who isn't afraid of anything. -Standhaft Garithos exists in the best timeline in the mutliverse. -The two dating systems used are the King's Calendar and 'A.D.P' which stands for After Dark Portal. 'See also' * Grand Marshal Othmar Garithos' wowpedia page can be found here. * Grand Marshal Othmar Garithos External links * A true Garithos move. * Standhaft's armory page. * Standhaft fooling Garrosh with a brilliant disguise can be seen here. Category:Characters Category:Stormwind Human Category:Lordaeron Human Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Soldiers Category:Alliance Officers Category:Marshals